


Only Wanna Be with You

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Government Conspiracy, Human Noah, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “What are you talking about?” Noah squeezed the hand he still held briefly. She was starting to sound hysterical.“I told you about how Michael was Max and my brother.”“Yes. You said your parents died in a car crash, and you were separated at the group home.”“Actually, I just said a crash. I didn’t tell you what kind of crash.” Isobel pointed out.It was an odd place to start, but Noah nodded. “That’s true. I suppose I just assumed. It’s Roswell, so what other type of crash could it be?” Isobel leveled a look at him, and Noah didn’t even need her to say it. “Isobel, the UFO crash was seventy years ago.”





	Only Wanna Be with You

Finding out Isobel had suddenly checked herself out of the hospital had honestly worried Noah quite a bit. Finding her crying in their living room took it to a whole new level.

“Isobel? Iz?”

Isobel had a blanket wrapped around herself and was sitting on the couch, more miserable than he was pretty sure he’d ever seen her. “Noah?”

“Iz, what’s happened?” He knelt down in front of her, reaching out a careful hand to lay on her knee.

“Everything. Oh, gosh, Noah. Everything’s happened.” Isobel confessed.

“I’m here for you, you know that. No matter what’s happened.” He thought the promise would help, but Isobel started crying again. When she reached out a hand to him, he accepted it, bringing it to his lips to kiss gently.

“This is going to sound crazy. Really crazy. But I need you to listen, and I can prove it - okay? I can, I just…”

“What are you talking about?” Noah squeezed the hand he still held briefly. She was starting to sound hysterical.

“I told you about how Michael was Max and my brother.”

“Yes. You said your parents died in a car crash, and you were separated at the group home.”

“Actually, I just said a crash. I didn’t tell you what kind of crash.” Isobel pointed out.

It was an odd place to start, but Noah nodded. “That’s true. I suppose I just assumed. It’s Roswell, so what other type of crash could it be?” Isobel leveled a look at him, and Noah didn’t even need her to say it. “Isobel, the UFO crash was seventy years ago.”

“I know. We were in pods.”

“Pods?” Noah repeated. He was starting to worry that this was some sort of fantasy Isobel had convinced herself of, but he waited for her to continue.

“Valenti suggested they were some kind of escape pod. Something meant to keep us safe until help came. But it never came.”

“Valenti? Sheriff Valenti?” Suddenly Noah was reminded of his conversation with her when he’d bought the UFO museum. Suggesting Grant Green and not Liz Ortecho was the target. That some things were better left secret.

“No, Kyle Valenti.”

“Kyle Valenti knows about aliens?” He asked her. Kyle had given him objects that belonged to his father for the museum. Said his father had been into the UFO crash as well. Isobel and he hadn’t even been speaking at the time, so he knew for a fact she didn’t know about his conversation with the doctor.

“He does now. I mean, Alex Manes said-”

“Alex Manes knows about aliens?” Noah cut her off.

“I think I should go back to the beginning again.” Isobel suggested.

Noah frowned, still trying to figure out if this was all real, if Isobel was having a mental breakdown, or was just pulling his leg. No, not the last, she seemed too crushed to be pulling a prank. If she was saying what he thought she was saying, though, the facts didn’t seem to be lining up. “The Manes family is all military, though. Shouldn’t he be part of the coverup?”

“You believe there’s a coverup?” Isobel seemed surprised.

There was never any reason to feel guilty. He’d never lied to Isobel about anything. Despite having grown up in Roswell, or perhaps because of it, she’d always seemed to dismiss the town legend. Most people did, so Noah and her had never discussed it at length. His own interest in the UFO crash had been easily swept under the proverbial rug. No reason to explain why he was interested if his interest wasn’t a factor between them.

“I mean, I did take you to the UFO museum on a date once.” He pointed out. “And that’s the way the story goes, right? Big government coverup of the UFO crash?”

“I guess I never asked you what you believed.” Isobel was watching him closely. Something in his expression must have given him away. “Noah, do you know something?”

Noah sighed, and sat down on the floor, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible, because right then she looked ready to bolt. “My grandfather was a ranch hand… in the forties.”

“Foster Homestead Ranch.” Isobel guessed right away.

“By the time I knew him, he was a miserable drunk, Iz. People said the stories he told were just, y’know, drunk ramblings. He ruined his marriage. His relationship with his kids. Nobody wanted to ever have to deal with him at family gatherings. Not for long. So everyone had to take turns being the one to watch him. Listen to him tell his stories again and again.”

He’d started taking turns at ten. He had a calmer temperament than some of his brothers and cousins, so he’d ended up with him the most. Truthfully, he’d found the stories interesting. Spaceships crashing on Earth, and government officials coming in and hiding the evidence. Like something out of a book or a movie. Exciting and strange.

“Stories about the UFO crash?” Isobel asked him. “Your grandfather saw it?”

“He always said the crash was real. Even the few times I ever saw him sober - he stood by that. The crash was real. I was pretty good at handling him. Last time I saw him, I was fourteen. He was drunk, like usual, and talking about the crash, like usual. About the coverup and the lies, and then he said - do you want to see the spaceship?”

“Spaceship?” Isobel’s eyes were wide, drinking in what he was telling her.

“So I tell him sure, cuz I’m fourteen, and don’t believe a word but I’m supposed to be humoring him so he doesn’t bother anybody. So we go out to his car, and he pulls out this piece of glass. Or, I guess it’s glass - I don’t know. There was writing on it - symbols, and when you set your hand on it, the symbols glowed.” It had been beautiful. Like stained glass, colors swirling across its surface. And the symbols had glowed warmly - lighting up over and over as he played with it. “He died just a couple days later. They said it was kidney failure, from the drinking. It was sudden, but I think most of the family was too relieved to question it.”

“Did you question it?”

“I kept thinking about his coverup stories. How people who talked lost their jobs - were sent away. Disappeared, even. It made me wonder.”

“What about the spaceship piece?” Their hands were still clasped between them, and Isobel gave his a slight tug. “Noah, what happened to it?”

“For four years I thought either my aunt or uncle had sold it or thrown it away. But when I graduated, among my graduation gifts was a key to a lockbox. The date on the paperwork was the day after he showed me the glass.”

“Are you telling me you have it?”

“Are you telling me I’m married to an alien?”

Silence rested between them for a long moment. “Yes.” Isobel finally said.

“And I have a piece of an alien spaceship in a lockbox.”

“This definitely adds a new aspect to our relationship.” Isobel tried to joke, though he had a feeling it was falling flat for her as well as him.

“I think you better start at that beginning.”

Isobel took a deep breath, and started talking…

 

* * *

 

  
The pods were glowing egg shaped objects lighting up the turquoise mine. Michael was inside, eyes closed, almost trance like. Noah stared for a long moment, before turning back to Isobel. “This is a lot.”

Isobel nodded. “If you need time, space… I understand.”

Noah looked back at where Michael was. “How long will he be in there?”

“Liz says it could be years. They don’t know.”

“And you don’t know who this fourth alien is or where they came from?”

“No.” Isobel confirmed his assessment of that situation.

It was a lot. And maybe if it weren’t for his grandfather, and a glowing piece of spaceship he’d been owner of for a decade, this would require time. If it was just a friend - just Max, or Michael, he’d need to think. But this was Isobel, and he’d made his mind up about her long ago. He held out his hands, and Isobel looked at him, wide eyed and worried even as she reached out to take them. “Isobel Evans-Bracken. This doesn’t change anything. You’re still my person, and you always will be… even if you’re an egg person.”

Isobel smiled, even though there were tears lurking in her eyes. “We prefer the term pods.”

“Egg Person sounds better than Pod Person.” He challenged. That made her laugh, and he tugged her into an embrace.

“How about just… person?” Isobel suggested.

“I can live with that.” He promised her.

“Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this? Did I finish my one-shot in time? I think it’s my shortest piece, but I’m actually pretty happy with it. Plus, I have to give my precious Nobel ship up as far as canon goes, so even though I had this part planned, it still feels a bit like self-indulgence. I went completely off on a tangent with Noah’s backstory, but it gave me a reason for him to take things calmer than someone being told their wife is an alien might normally react.
> 
> Now I can sit back and enjoy having my heart ripped out by the new episode.


End file.
